You
by Vanilla Vla
Summary: simple fic tentang Naruto dan Ino, kamu suka silahkan baca :) gak suka abaikan saja :


YOU

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : NaruIno

Rating : T

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal,  
ini fic pertama aku, penuh dengan KEKURANGAN  
so please jangan flame *puppy*

**(****Bel**** berbunyi di konoha elite school para murid ****berlarian**** masuk ****ke**** kelas**)

Salah satu siswa dengan mata _blue saphire_ dan rambut pirang jabrik turun dari mobil sport merah, saat dia berjalan menuju ke kelas tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang siswi dengan mata aquamarine dan rambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_, sehingga semua buku yang dibawa oleh siswi itu berserakan dilantai, siswi itu reflek berjongkok mengumpulkan semua bukunya "Sumimasen senpai!" menunduk 90o siswi dengan seragam _ala sailor_ itu langsung berlari ke balik koridor . Naruto laki-laki dengan tiga kumis kucing#plaak# di masing-masing pipinya melihat kearah gadis itu "siapa dia? ".

Naruto tiba di depan kelas dengan semangat 45 dia menggeser pintu "OHAYO MINNA!"

Krik…krik…krik…krik

"Naruto kenapa kamu terlambat? " tanya seorang guru berambut abu abu sambil meng-glare Naruto, "ano...itu, itu karena aku sakit perut tadi pagi sensei" Kakashi memutar bola matanya, "Hm… Duduklah" perintah Kakashi seraya berbalik menghadap papan tulis "Arigatou Kakashi-sensei" Naruto berlari kearah bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela, belum mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi, semua murid kelas 3C menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh saat Kakashi mengeluarkan pengumuman kalau ada kuis dadakan.

Criiiiing…criiing...criing

"Hei! Naruto!" panggil teman sebangkunya.

"Hm, ada apa Kiba? " balas Naruto malas efek ujian dadakan tadi,

"Apa benar tadi pagi kau sakit perut?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, tadi pagi aku menabrak seorang siswi kelas emh...sepertinya kelas 2" Ujar Naruto datar

"Oh, lalu siapa namanya?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi ciri-cirinya dia itu memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail dan bermata biru"

"Maksudmu Ino, dia dari kelas 2a! "

"Siapa namanya tadi kau bilang?" tanya Naruto dengan spontan.

"Ino, Yamanaka ino!" kata Kiba santai.

"Baiklah terima kasih, Kiba" ujar Naruto semangat, sepertinya _mood_-nya sudah naik lagi.

'Memangnya aku melakukan apa? dasar Naruto' batin Kiba

**PANGGILAN KHUSUS KEPADA NARUTO UZUMAKI! KAKASHI-SENSEI MENUNGGU DI RUANG GURU!**

**"**huh...apaan lagi nih, pasti gara-gara aku terlambat tadi pagi! Huft menyebalkan" gerutu Naruto.

"Yo…Naruto cepat kemari!" Perintah Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari icha icha paradisedi tangannya. "Naruto akuada tugas untukmu, pergi ke kelas 2a dan berikan buku ini pada Yamanaka Ino" Kakashi menyerahkan setumpuk buku tulis pada Naruto.

"Baik sensei" ujar Naruto malas.

.

.

.

"Siapa dikelas ini yang namanya Yamanaka Ino" Walaupun sudah mengetahui siapa orang dicari –berkat Kiba- Naruto sengaja memanggil siswi berambut pirang ikat kuda itu.

"Ino-pig" seru siswi berambut _soft-pink_ diantara kerumunan siswi yang bergosip dimeja guru.

"Apa sih Forehead!" gerutu seorang yang dimaksud 'pig' tadi.

"Ada yang cariin kamu tu, kayaknya siswa kelas 3" Sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang berdiri diantara pintu kelas.

'Itu kan,..orang yang aku tabrak tadi pagi' batin ino. Siswi cantik itu berjalan kearah Naruto dengan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ino!?, Ini buku yang dititip oleh Kakashi sensei" Naruto memberikan setumpuk buku yang dibawanya pada ino.

"Terima kasih senp-"

"Naruto, Namaku Naruto" Potong Naruto.

"Naik Naruto-senpai, terima kasih" ujar Ino seadanya.

"Janne Ino-chan dan uhm..."

"Sakura senpai, aku Haruno Sakura yorushiku!"

"dan sakura, aku pergi dulu ya" sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto tiba di kelasnya, Kiba dan sasuke sudah menunggu dengan tampang datar(read: Sasuke)

"Dobe darimana saja kau" Sasuke berkata sambil meng-glare Naruto.

"Iya dari mana saja kau naruto? Kami menunggu dari tadi tau!" bentak kiba. Menghiraukan bentakan Kiba, Naruto menjawab Sasuke takut-takut.

"Ano~ Sasuke, tadi aku di panggil Kakashi-sensei, Apa kau tidak dengar~" jawab Naruto sambil menunduk, tidak berani melihat _onyx _si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn"

twich

"Ya sudahlah, Ayo ke kantin" ajak Kiba saat melihat perempatan di kening Naruto. Belum tiga sekawan itu melangkah bel berbunyi, tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke meninggalkan dua temannya menuju kelas 3a yang diperutukan untuk murid cerdas saja .

"yah baru aja kita mau ke kantin malah udah bel, ini gara gara kamu Naruto" Kiba marah-marah pada Naruto setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Yasudah, kita bolos saja, gampangkan!" ujar Naruto merasa bersalah karena temannya tidak sempat ke kantin akibat menunggunya.

"Aku juga mau begitu, kalau pelajaran sekarang bukan biologi baka" ketus Kiba, kedua orang itu menghela nafas dan memutuskan masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang buka buku biologi kalian halaman 76 dan kerjakan soal 1 sampai 40" sambil melihat semua murid kelas 3c.

What The...

"Orochimaru-sensei kenapa banyak sekali" ujar kiba dengan mulut terbelalak.

"Sudah kerjakan saja!" perintahnya cuek, dengan di iringi gerutuan, seluruh penghuni kelas 3c mengerjakan latihan sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Baiklah semuanya, sisa soal tadi kumulkan sebagai pr minggu depan" ujar laki-laki kulit abu-abu itu sambil meningalkan kelas 3c dengan senyum yang mematikan.

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang juga Naruto... oi Naruto, dia melamun lagi"

'Ino ya, dia cantik juga, kira-kira sudah punya pacar belum ya ?' batin Naruto.

"HEI NARUTOOO" teriak Kiba tepat di telinga siswa berambut pirang itu.

"Kau memanggilku Kiba" Naruto cengengesan sendiri saat melihat Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo kita pulang baka..." ajak Kiba setelah hening selama tiga detik.

"Kau pulang saja duluan aku masih ada ekskul tekwondo" ujar Naruto sambil membereskan buku biologinya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan deh!"

.

.

.

**Kelas 2a**

'Naruto-senpai itu keliatannya baik mana ganteng lagi' Ino tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan wajah Naruto.

"hei Ino…Inoo" salah seorang teman ino menghancurkan lamunan remaja manis.

"hm…maaf Ten-ten, Ada apa?" tanya Ino yang baru sadar dari lamunanya.

"Aku bilang aku harus pulang duluan karena ibuku menungguku untuk suatu acara!" ulang Ten-ten dengan sedikit menekan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Alasan, ya baiklah biar aku yang selesaikan" ujar Ino tersenyum hangat.

"Yatta, makasih ino! " teriak Ten-ten sambil berlari keluar dari kelas yang seraya melambaikan tangan pada Ino. Karena waktu hampir sore Ino pun mulai melanjutkan membersihkan kelasnya lagi. "Ahh...akhirnya selesai juga" ujarnya mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ino berlari keluar dari kelas. Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Elite School Ino berjalan sendirian, tiba tiba sebuah mobil Sport kuning menghalangi jalan siswi itu, saat akan membentak orang yang sudah menghalangi jalannya itu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang keluar dari mobil itu dengan kerennya dan hebatnya orang itu adalah orang yang dipikirkan sedari tadi.

"Ino! Kamu baru pulang?" tanya Naruto saat sudah ada di hadapan Ino.

"Naruto-senpai,.. ano aku tadi membersihkan kelas" ujar Ino seadanya, sekarang ini siswi itu sedang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya.

"ya sudah cepat naik biar aku antar ke rumah" ajak Naruto

Setelah menimbang selama beberapa detik Ino memutuskan untuk ikut pulang dengan Naruto mengingat, sebentar lagi akan malam dari pada menunggu dibus di halte baru setelah itu berangkat pulang bukankah ada baiknya dia diantar. 'Tapi kenapa jantung ku berdegub kencang apa ini cinta" inner ino.

"Ino ngomong-ngomong rumah kamu dimana ?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari jalan. Ino yang sendari tadi melamun sedikit tesentak saat mendengengar suara Naruto "Ada di jalan XX no xx"

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya di KHS

"Naruto kenapa kamu terlambat lagi!" Bentak Kakashi sedikit kesal.

"aku tadi pa-"

"sudah cepat berdiri di depan kelas" belum Naruto memberikan alasan Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruto dan memberikan hukuman untuk salah-satu murid 'kesayangan'nya.

"tapi Kakashi-sens-"

"cepat"

'hm...dasar Kakashi-sensei kalau saja aku bisa memarahinya' inner naruto melangsa.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau tunggu cepat keluar!"

"Baik sensei"

Belum sampai 3 menit Naruto berdiri di depan kelas dia mendengar suara minta tolong dari arah ujung koridor, karena penasaran Naruto menutuskan untuk mencari asal suara tersebut ‚ Perduli setan dengan hukuman yang di jalani nya sekarang' batin Naruto. Saat berbelok Naruto melihat sekelompok siswa badung yang sepertinya kelas 2 atau 1 Naruto tidak begitu memerhatikan siswa tersebut karena melihat seorang siswi pirang yang di yakini adalah Ino, melihat Ino yang di ganggu membuat Naruto menggepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Ino bentak pada siswa-siswa 'badung' yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Ino.

"Memangnya siapa kau, berani memerintahkan kami hah!" bentak seorang dengan piercing di wajahnya saat Naruto berada tepat tiga kaki di depannya.

"Naruto-senpai, kumohon tolong aku" pinta Ino dengan nada takutnya, wajah Ino yang memucat membuat Naruto semakin terselut emosinya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di pipi siswa berambut orange yang membentaknya tadi.

"PAIN... SIALAN KAU! RASAKAN INI!" Teman dari Pain melayangkan satu pukulan kepada Naruto tapi dengan gesit Naruto menghidar, teman mereka yang satunya melayangkan tendangan ke badan Naruto setelah Naruto menghindar, walau sedikit lengan dengan sedikit keberuntungan tendangan itu tidak mengenai Naruto.

"KALIAN..." Naruto menggeram kesal "Rasakan ini!"

BUAK

DHUK

THAK

PRANG

Rasen shuriken~MIAUW~~~#abaikan -.-"

Naruto memukul orang yang mengganggu Ino dengan membabi-buta, kalau saja Ino tidak meneriakinya untuk berhenti mungkin siswa-siswa itu bisa masuk ICU karena membuat seorang atlet judo yang-tidak di ragukan lagi kemampuannya-marah.

"Ampuni kami" ujar Pain beserta kedua temannya dengan wajah yang hancur karena di hajar Naruto.

"Maafkan mereka Naruto, aku baik-baik saja kok" ujar Ino yang baru saja melewati masa transnya akibat melihat _action-movie_ secara _live_ tepat di hadapannya.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan jangan pernah ganggu orang lagi!" perkataan Naruto yang panjang di kali lebar itu cuku membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri karena wajah datar Naruto.

"Ba...baik" Pain mewakili kedua temannya meng'iya'kan perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ino! Kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah tiga siswa yang mengganggu Ino meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk pergi ke UKS-sepertinya- Ino menunduk saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya bahu Ino bergetar samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara isakan tertahan, "Ino..." panggil Naruto, Naruto mendekati Ino karena siswi itu tidak membalas panggilannya, semakin dekat semakin jelas Naruto mendengar suara isakan Ino.

"Hei!" Naruto menepuk bahu Ino, siswi itu mengangkat wajahnya, mata _aquamarine_ nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Naru...to-sen...hiks...pai"

Naruto melihat ke aq_uamarine_ Ino, jantung-nya berdegub kencang. Kedua bibir mereka semakin dekat akhirnya mereka berciuman, lama mereka berciuman sampai oksigen memaksa mereka berhenti, saling menatap satu-sama lain terfokus pada samudra yang menghanyutka, alarm pergantian pelajaran berbunyi menyadarkan Ino dari trans yang, dengan wajah yang memerah Ino berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terjatuh karena dorongan Ino.

'Tadi itu apa, Haah...seperti nya aku mencintai nya' inner Naruto,

Dengan rasa bersalah Naruto kembali ke kelasnya. "Lebih baik aku menemuinya saat istirahat tiba saja!" putus Naruto.

Saat waktu istirahat kedua tiba, Naruto pergi ke kelas 2a untuk mencari Ino.

"Sakura kau tau dimana ino ?" teriak Naruto dari pintu 2a saat tidak menemukan sosok berambut pirang yang di carinya, "Aku juga sedang mencarinya senpai" ujar Sakura dengan nada kesal, pasalnya dari jam sembelumnya Ino membolos, bukan apa-apa dia sedikit khawatir pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari sama-sama saja" usul Naruto

"Baiklah ayo kita cari Ino, senpai!" seru Sakura semangat saat ada di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura mencari Ino kemana mana, semua tempat sudah di periksa mulai dari atap sampai gudang sudah di periksa hanya saja Ino belum juga terlihat. Sakura mengusulkan untuk memeriksa taman belakang sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi para siswa karena tempatnya sedikit angker dan banyak nyamuknya.

Naruto dan Sakura pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, samar Naruto melihat sesosok tubuh dari balik pohon sakura, yakin itu adalah Ino Naruto memilih menambah kecepatannya membuat Sakura yang berjalan tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, "Huh… lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja mereka dan meminta si Pig untuk menceritakannya sepulang sekolah" Sakura melihat Naruto duduk dihadapan Ino yang sedang menunduk, mengangkat bahunya dan pergi#benar-benartemanyangsetia-plaak-

"Ino, kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja?" tanya Naruto saat sudah di hadapan Ino,

"Ino kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku" sambil melihat ke arah Ino yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantaran kedua lututnya

"Hiks...hiks...aku tidak tau" jawab Ino sesegukkan.

"Ino! Maafkan aku soal yang tadi aku melakukan itu karena aku-"

"Hiks... Karena apa Naruto senpai, pasti kau hanya mempermainkan ku saja iyakan!" bentak Ino diantara tangisnya

"Ino dengarkan aku, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai mu" tegas Naruto walaupun sebenarnya dia gugup dan kedua tangannya yang sedang menangkup pipi Ino mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempermainkan mu Ino, aku **benar-benar** mencintai mu" Naruto menekan kata 'benar-benar' karena tidak ingin Ino merasa di permainkan

Iris _blue saphire_ Naruto dan _aquamarine_ ino saling menatap satu sama lain, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, jarak mereka hanya selisih sekian centi saja.

"Ino apa kau juga mencintai ku ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu, dia takut kalau-kalau Ino tidak mencintainya malah membencinya karena perbuatannya tadi.

Melihat rasa 'putus asa' di iris Naruto, Ino langsung mencium bibir Naruto, ciuman mereka yang kedua akhirnya terjadi, mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka tanpa adanya lumatan atau apapun itu namanya,Narutoyang pertama melepaskan bibirnya dari Ino untuk melihat _aquamarine_ yang mempesona itu,

"kuanggap itu berarti 'ya'" lalu kembali mencium Ino, ciuman ketiga mereka dibawah pohon sakura.

**~The End~**

What do you think?

ini fic pertama aku jadi tolong maklumi

kalau banyak kekurangan jadi

tolong review~~~


End file.
